


Canter

by cancellable



Series: Prompts and requests [3]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancellable/pseuds/cancellable
Summary: Noel could see the fuzzy hairs down his brother's neck and shoulder. He could see the freckles that were yet to form.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Series: Prompts and requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192481
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Canter

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt: declaration of love_  
>  Here's a profuse apology for hurting you by not knowing what constitutes a happy ending, this is just creamy joy, hope you like it xx <3

When he wakes up, the world is quiet and the day is sunny.

It's a Tuesday after a bank holiday. The dole came early. Paul and Mam are off in Ireland.

Liam is still sleeping next to him, silent except for the huffing little breaths that he can feel as they ghost over his shoulder. Lying on his stomach. Hoarding the covers. His eyes drifting under his eyelids as he dreams. 

They pushed the beds together. Normally, they make do. They'll cuddle up in Noel's tiny single bed until Noel is too cramped and he sends Liam back to his own bed. But they got time, this time. And Noel should feel trapped between Liam and the wall with no escape except across the rest of Liam's bed, but he doesn't.

Normally, he'd have a headache. When they wake up like this, one or the other drank far more than he should the night before, if just so nobody asks why they're leaving together. But they didn't have to, last night, calling it an early night and still pretending to be far more pissed than they were so they could walk home with Noel's arm around Liam's shoulders.

Last night, they didn't have to be so quiet. The walls are thin enough for it to be a problem when they're not alone, but not too thin to give them privacy from neighbors. Liam got to say his name when he touched him just right. He got to hear him say it.

Normally, they take turns. On the plausible deniability of what they do, of how much they want it, and what they're actually doing. They wank off together or one blows the other, or one just lies there while the other fucks between his thighs. They pretend they don't notice, or that it's practical, or that it's not even sex. Last night, they didn't have to.

They left a light on while they kissed, Noel sitting with his back against the wall and Liam straddling him, kissing all over his face and neck while his own shirt lay discarded near the window. Noel could see the fuzzy hairs down his brother's neck and shoulder. He could see the freckles that were yet to form.

They came face to face, rubbing against each other, hands roaming, lips parting in gasps and kisses. Liam was holding Noel's face and smiling at him when Noel came, covering his belly and breathing him in.

He can feel his cock, hard against his own thigh, and it almost feels as though he wished Liam awake and got what he wanted.

Liam opens his eyes, the blue tenderness that has no business living in a counciil estate boy always ready for a fight welcoming him in.

 _Hey_ , he says with a gentle smile, and Noel can only smile back.

Liam rolls over on his back, and within a second Noel is on top of him and he can't believe how right it feels.

 _I love you_ , he whispers against his brother's forehead.

 _I love you_ , he sighs into his brother's mouth.

 _I'm in love with you_ , he kisses onto his chest, above his heart.

And Liam drinks in the words, says _I love you too_ with his fingers as they trail through Noel's hair and down his back. He says it with his eyes as they follow Noel's who is kissing down his chest, towards his crotch. He says it with words, when Noel takes him into his mouth.

Hours later, once they've washed and moved Liam's bed back to its original position, while they eat Pot Noodles and watch TV as they wait for their brother and mam to return, worry grips behind Noel's heart, because _what if_ , and _what now_ , and they're two men (boys?), and they're broke, and they're brothers.

There are no love stories about people like them.

Liam just looks at him, then, like he knows what he's thinking. Like he can read his mind and he can see the future.

"We got time," he says. 

"We'll find a way," he adds.

And then, he smiles like the fucking sun. 

And Noel believes him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me yelling at [my tumblr](https://cancellablex.tumblr.com/)! xx


End file.
